The Thunderwings
Note Do not edit without permission. If you need to suggest something, leave it in the comments. '''IF ANY OF MY TRIBES HAVE THE SAME NAME OR IDEA IT IS A COINCIDENCE!! '''This tribe lives in am area with no other dragons, so no hybrids. If you want to make a Thunderwing. Ask me, give description, name, rank, and background. I might draw it for you ^^ Description Thunderwings can ether be a blue-gray, yellow and black, or a stormy gray. Some can be a cloud white. Eyes can be an electric blue, or black. Atomiclaws have yellow eyes. They have teeth that stick out like a saber tooth cat. They are hornless , but have a cloud like pattern that starts at the head and runs down to the tail. And clouds that start at the neck and flow down so it looks like they walk on clouds. The tail is like a lightning strike dagger that is used to impail enemys. Wings are like a Jewelwing and Everestwing. Abilities Sonic boom This is when they slam their talons on the ground, it creates a boom that can temporarily create a ring in a dragons ears. That is when Thunderwings attack. (Rarity level: common. 99 in 100 dragons) Blitzbreath The ability to exhale lightning from mouth. Colors can come in blue, yellow, or white. This shocks the enemy and is used a lot in battle. Can paralyze dragons, but doesn't happen often ( Rarity level: uncommon. 75 in 100 dragons Shock Bite This is when they use their "Tusks" to imapail dragons. Sending an electric current through the body. (Rarity level: Common. (100 in 100 dragons) Atmokinesis This is the ability to control the weather. Dragons born with this ability take special classes to learn how to use the power. Since Thunderwings are known to go mad if lost control. These dragons are called Atomiclaws.(Rarity level: Rare. 25 in 100 dragons) Jet speed All adult Thunderwings have the ability to fly faster than a full grown Skywing. Dragonets can fly for a slightly longer period of time than a normal dragon. Every dragon had this ability. Habitat The Thunderwings live on a jungle island. No where near any continent. It has a large rock mountain that goes up to the clouds. They live in a large cave in that mountain. Thunderwings need to be close to the sky to feel right. Thunderwings can only survive in a higher atmosphere. This island is what they call Thundia. Alliance They are only currently allied with the Voltwings. They share the electric abilities so they get along very fast. Dragons by Fengmei Qin123. Appetite Since Thunderwings live in a higher and rockier atmosphere, so they eat mostly high flying birds like eagles and falcons. If they're lucky, some will manage to catch arctic foxes and rabbits. Thunderwings rarely venture down to the bottom of the mountain. But if they do, they can sometimes catch woodland creatures like cats :(, ferrets, wild pigs and boars, fish if they are extremely lucky. Mating and eggs. Mating is as simple as a gray rock. The queen doesn't have special rules. It's just, two dragons fall in love then have dragonets if they want to. Eggs are normally yellow with black or electric blue zig-zag stripes. A mother can have up to three eggs in a clutch. When the dragonets hatch, the parents care for them until they are about 13 years old. Then they are full grown and know how to hunt and fight. Royalty The current queen is Queen Gale. She is one of the most kindest queen Thunderwings ever had. Before her was Queen Stratus, who only let dragons to have mates when she said so. She mostly said no and Thunderwing population drastically dropped. When only a few dragons were left, (about 100-50 dragons) That's when Gale came and killed her mother. Gale currently has one dragonet. Princess Hail. After King Rain died, Gale refused to take another dragon. Don't forget to read my other tribes, Angelwings, Everstwings, Dinowings and Jurassicwings, and Jewelwings. This is what I'm going to put for now. If you have any suggestions, please put in comments. Art will come later. THANK YOU FR READING- Soulstream